Point Two
by ruan-san
Summary: For GottaGetBackUp. When Blaise Zabini attempts to make a rating system of the girls in Hogwarts, he gets the shock of his life. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1: Point Two

**Author's Note: As promised, I have written one of the stories for my reviewer, GottaGetBackUp. She wanted me to surprise her, but the story had to have quotes from AVPM/S or at least be related to it. So, here you go. It's not really Dramione, but there are hints. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Point Two**

When Draco Malfoy walked into the Slytherin common room on the second day of his Seventh Year, the last thing he expected was to see one of his best mates, Blaise Zabini, leaning over a piece of parchment, seemingly working vigorously on his _homework_. Don't get him wrong, he knew Zabini was in fact a highly intelligent person, but he also knew that he never worked hard on anything related to _school_. His intelligence just seemed to naturally come to him. So, one can imagine how shocked Draco was of this development.

"Hey, Zabini," Draco called out, catching the dark boy's attention instantly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself with," Zabini responded dismissively, turning back to the parchment with furrowed eyebrows. Draco raised his own eyebrow, sinking gracefully onto the plush green chair across from the loveseat Zabini had sat himself in.

Now, Draco was curious. Zabini was always a quiet guy, but he was also very polite, and would usually never just dismiss someone so casually. He would at least give some sort explanation as to why he couldn't be bothered, instead of letting out some half-arsed reply that gave away nothing. Whatever it was that he was working on, it must have been important.

After a few moments of silence, Zabini finally raised his head, the furrow between his eyebrows still in place. "Malfoy, who do you think is the ugliest girl in school?"

Draco blinked. Where the hell had that come from? It seemed like a completely random question in his opinion. "Why do you need to know?" he asked, his face screwed in confusion.

"Just answer the question."

"Uh... Winky the House Elf?"

"Come on, Malfoy, I'm being serious. I said _girl_, not creature."

"Fine. Well... Wait, the whole school, or just the older years?"

"Hmm... Let's go with older years."

"I'd have to say," Draco paused to contemplate, "that one Gryffindor girl. What was her name, again? Periwinkle Blue?"

"I believe it was Lavender Brown," Zabini corrected, smirking in amusement.

"No, that's not it." He shook his head. "Well, whatever her name is, she's definitely the ugliest girl. The tart is so obsessed with her looks she doesn't seem to realize all of that makeup makes her look like a clown."

"You have a point," Zabini commented, scribbling something on that parchment of his. "Although, I expected you to say Granger."

Draco looked at him in surprise. Huh. He hadn't even considered Granger when Zabini asked. Of course, Granger wasn't exactly ugly anymore. Sure, she was still a know-it-all, a Gryffindor, and her hair still looked like it could nest a couple dozen hippogriffs, but she wasn't really ugly. The way she held herself, so proud and confident, gave a glow to her that no other girl in Hogwarts possessed.

"I completely forgot about her," Draco confessed. "But I'm not changing my decision. Can you tell me why you needed my opinion on the ugliest girl in school, now? I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into before I wake up to that tart trying to strangle me in my sleep."

"Here," Zabini said, sighing in defeat, and handed him the long parchment reluctantly.

_Abbott, Hannah: 7.5_

_Bobbin, Melinda: 6_

_Bones, Susan: 8.3_

_Brocklehurst, Mandy: 7.8_

_Brown, Lavender: 4 *_

_Bulstrode, Millicent: 4*_

_Davis, Tracey: 7_

_Dobbs, Emma: 5_

_Fawcett, Sara: 8.1_

_Granger, Hermione: 4*_

The names continued on, a number written sloppily beside each one. The lowest number Draco could find was four, only belonging to three girls: Lavender Brown (whoever that was), Millicent Bullstrode, and that Hermione Granger. All three of these names had a crudely drawn star beside them as well, Draco noticed.

"And what exactly _is_ this, Zabini?" Draco asked patiently. Or, as patiently as could be expected from a Malfoy.

"Well, _obviously_, Malfoy, it is a list. A list of the all the girls, fourth year and up, and their hotness rating. Obviously," Zabini said, rolling his eyes at his friends obliviousness. "If there's a star, that means they're one of the ugliest girls."

"Oh... Wait, you gave Parkinson a _seven_?" Draco asked incredulously. "And you gave _Granger _a four?"

"What, do you think I was a bit too generous on them?" Zabini asked, genuinely curious.

"Generous for Parkinson, perhaps. I just don't see Granger as a four, for Merlin's sake. Perhaps you should switch Parkinson's number with Granger's. That makes a bit more sense," Draco explained, nodding slowly.

"What? You actually think Granger's hot?" Zabini asked, clearly shocked by the turn of events.

"Well, she's certainly much better than Parkinson."

"Fine, I'll give you that, but, honestly? You want to give her a _seven?"_ Zabini asked in disbelief, wondering if his mate was alright in the head.

"You're right, you're right," Draco said, causing his friend to sigh in relief. However, it was short lived when he added, "If I were to rate Granger on a scale of one to ten, I would give her... An eight."

Zabini gaped at Malfoy, unable to think of anything to say to that. Did Malfoy have a secret thing for Granger? Seriously, an _eight_? No, maybe he just missed something about Granger that his friend managed to catch. Perhaps Granger was pretty, but she hid herself behind those frumpy clothes she wore and he never noticed. But, how would Malfoy have noticed, then, if that were the case?

"No, maybe an eight point five," Malfoy continued, oblivious to the disbelieving look Zabini was shooting at him. "Or nine..." he said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you just give her the bloody ten!"

"No, not- not over a nine point eight. There is always room for improvement, Zabini."

"According to you, she's only point two away from a perfect ten. I can't imagine there's much more to improve."

"Oh, trust me, Zabini. Point two is a lot to improve. Which is why I'm holding out for a ten. Because I'm worth it."

"Of course you are, mate," Zabini deadpanned. "Out of curiosity, what is it that Granger would need to do to become a ten?"

"Why, she'd need to date me, of course." With that, Draco left the common room to go to the kitchens, leaving behind a light-headed Blaise Zabini.

Closing the portrait door behind him, Draco couldn't help but snicker.

That's what Zabini got for dismissing him like he was one of his fangirls. He should have known by now that ignoring Draco Malfoy, always resulted in some sort of revenge. With an intelligent fellow like Zabini, it was always best to play mind-games. It left them reeling for weeks.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, but I hope you like it anyway! I tried my best. Tell me what you think. Also, Dramione fans, I hope you can check out my other Dramione story, Three Little Words. **


	2. Chapter 2: Point One

**Author's Note: I know this was originally a oneshot, but because of all the alerts I got for it, I'm adding another two chapters: this and one after it. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or avpm/s. Thought you should know.**

* * *

**Point One**

Hermione sat quietly in the library before breakfast, so engrossed in her reading that the large group of angry girls stalking their way to her went unnoticed. They surrounded her usual table, trapping her, glaring daggers at the renowned Gryffindor Bookworm. Several minutes had passed before, finally, the bushy-haired girl looked up to see the mob that had gathered around her.

"May I help you?" she asked in her confusion.

"What did you do to Malfoy?" the leader, Lavender Brown, shrieked angrily.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raising up at that. "Should I have done something? The only thing I can remember ever doing to him is the occasional nickname or two- and there was also that time I punched him in third year-"

"Not that!" Pansy Parkinson interrupted impatiantly. "Did you bribe him? Galleons? Quidditch tickets? Sex?"

"What?" she yelled incredulously. "I would never-"

"Maybe you made this yourself and just put his name on it!" accused Parvati Patil.

"His name on wha-"

"You've always just been a little attention seeking whore-"

"SHUT YOUR UNGODLY LOPSIDED MOUTHS AND QUIT INTERRUPTING ME! For Merlin's sake." Hermione panted, her cheeks flushed from her own anger. "Now, can someone please explain to me why I have a horde of girls ready to kill me in the library without hesitation or regret?"

Silently, a fifth year Ravenclaw girl whom Hermione had never met handed her folded sheet of parchment. With a raised eyebrow, the brunette unfolded it, only to pause at the title.

_HOGWARTS' HOTTEST_

_by Draco Malfoy_

"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Hermione questioned, bewildered.

"Just keep reading," stated a stiff Sally-Anne Perks. Hermione did as instructed. She noticed that it seemed to be a list of the hottest girls in school- in ascending order. She fought back a giggle seeing Lavender at the very top, before Pansy Parkinson and even Millicent Bulstrode. She was a bit curious as to why her name wasn't at the top, but figured Malfoy just didn't want to defile his work by having her name on it. So, it came as a surprise when she finally did reach her name.

_..._

_Greengrass, Astoria: 8_

_Fawcett, Sara: 8.1_

_Vane, Romilda: 8.2_

_Bones, Susan: 8.3_

_Turpin, Lisa: 8.3_

_Lympsham, Scarlett: 8.4_

_Greengrass, Daphne: 8.5_

_Weasley, Ginny: 8.5_

_Lovegood, Luna: 8.7_

_Granger, Hermione: 9.8_

Hermione was speechless. To say she was shocked would be like saying that Tom Riddle had _slight_ anger management issues. Or that he was a bit off his rocker.

Malfoy thought she was hot? So much so that she was the hottest girl in school? Godric, she was the only girl who got a nine! Nevermind that it's only point two away from a perfect ten!

After her thoughts managed to calm down a bit, one thought became very clear to her.

Malfoy was up to something.

That little shit!

* * *

Draco was about ready to pull his hair out. All day he had been greeted with pissed off glares (more than the usual amount)- from both girls and some guys who were for some reason comforting their girlfriends, teary glances, and nods of approval. He ended up skipping all of the days classes.

It was after dinner and he finally decided to go somewhere away from all of the attention, somewhere no one would ever suspect he'd be.

The library.

Upon reaching it, he decided to go further in the back so that no one would find him- unless they were really desperate. He spotted Granger bent over a book, turning the pages harshly, her eyes narrowed. He cocked his head to the side- perhaps he wasn't the only one having a bad day. Well, it didn't matter, because his day was about to get better.

Picking on Granger always seemed to make him feel lighter inside.

"Geez, Granger, what the hell did this book ever do to you?" He plucked it out of her hands. "Holy Merlin! This book is ancient!"

"It's not that old," Granger defended weakly.

"Not that old? Granger, it still refers to dementors as ringwraiths." Draco deadpanned, scanning through a random page.

"Give it back, Malfoy." She sighed tiredly. "I'm just having a really bad day, and-" she cut herself off, realization lighting her eyes. "You!"

"Me!" Draco yelled, mocking her.

"You..."

"Very articulate, Granger," he drawled sarcastically.

"It's your fault I've been chased around by angry girls all day, calling me a cheat, a liar, and-and," Hermione was practically flailing as she continued. "And a whole lot of rather inappropriate names that I'd much rather avoid repeating."

"So it's my fault you're getting bullied by someone other than me?" Draco asked. "And just how does that work?" She handed him the same parchment she was given wordlessly.

"Zabini, you idiot..." he glanced up at the mad brunette with her hands on her hips. "It was a joke!"

"Well, your joke has gotten me name-calling, egg in my hair, missing textbooks, and hot pink poka-dotted socks!"

"It wasn't even my list, it's-"

"Ha! So you and Malfoy have been secretly seeing each other this whole time!" The voice of Padma Patil interrupted Draco's confession.

"This is just a complete misunder-"

"Absolutely nothing is going-"

"First you steal Ron from me and now you're taking Malfoy? You really are a slag," Lavender sneered.

"Now just wait a sec-"

"You're not even that pretty," Millicent complained. Like she's one to talk!

"As fun as this is, I think I'll be going now," Draco said, attempting to sneak off before he lost a limb.

"Not before you fix your stupid list and put your girlfriend were she belongs- the bottom."

"Technically, I was on the bottom-" Hermione corrected, but was soon interrupted. Again. One more time and she's going to snap at these morons. You'd think they would've learned from the last time.

"Oh my God, Hermione, shut up!"

"I'm just trying to calm the situation down before-"

"Before what?" a random Gryffindor snapped.

She's had enough!

Before anyone could even process it, Hermione's wand was out, pointed directly at Lavender. Hermione exhaled from her nose, trying to calm herself, but knowing it wouldn't help. Her frustration had been building up all day, and it was time to vent.

"Now," she breathed. "I think it's time we quit bickering and talk through this like adults. First, I'd like an apology for all the crap you've been pulling on me today, and I want you to take back all of those immature names you've been calling me- behind my back and to my face, " she said this all in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Yeah, and all that stuff about Granger being my girlfriend, it's not even a little bit true," Draco piped in from behind her. So what if he was hiding behind a girl? He's still a Slytherin, after all. Self-preservation first.

Hermione noticed that Draco's little input snapped the girls out of their fear-filled gaze. After all, brightest-witch-of-her-year Hermione Granger couldn't take on twenty-plus girls at one time. No matter how talented she was. She cursed, grabbed Malfoy's wrist and ran away, hoping they'd be too shocked by her retreat to move immediately, giving them a headstart.

Hermione pulled Malfoy to one of the secret passageways that she frequented- it was the closest one to the Gryffindor Common Room that led to the library- and shoved him in. Once she was sure they were safely hidden, she leaned against the wall to calm her breath.

"That... sucked... royal hippogriff..." Draco let out between pants.

"If you... hadn't... named... me the... hottest girl in... school," she coughed loudly, "this wouldn't have... happened."

"It was a joke!" Draco protested, his breath finally caught.

"Really?" she asked, obviously not believing his excuse. "If it was, it wasn't a very funny one."

"Of course it was a joke! I'd rather be a Herbology Professor than go out with you." Draco could have sworn she looked a bit disappointed at that, but it was gone just as soon as it appeared. Suddenly, an eyebrow was quirked and a smirk was on her face as she looked at him knowingly.

"Too bad you were joking, _Professor,"_ she mocked. "Because I could've been your greatest adventure."

As Hermione turned to walk down the passageway, opposite where they had entered, Draco couldn't halp but watch her with one thought in mind:

Definitely a nine point nine.

* * *

**AN: Okay, yeah, definitely OOC for Hermione to say over half the things she did, but I couldn't figure out a way to incorporate the quotes elsewhere. R&R**


End file.
